


Monochrome Frame

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate-Canon, Angst/Tragedy, Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, headcanons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Riwayatku tanpamu, hanya berupa panorama kelabu.Bisakah kita melukiskan kembali warna-warna itu?
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Spinneret Mindfang
Kudos: 1





	Monochrome Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Serial komik web “Homestuck” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Andrew Hussie. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.
> 
> Lagu "Monochrome Frame" yang digunakan sebagai judul serta sumber inspirasi fanfiksi ini adalah milik Kanon Wakeshima. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud2UoboAKus)

_Goresan biru kelam terpulas halus pada wajah anak gadis itu, mengingatkan kembali sang pria lembayung akan sepasang mata yang pernah ia lukis, dan sekuntum bibir yang pernah dikecupnya ratusan tahun silam._

_Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada seorang wanita._

_._

_“Dia persis sepertimu, Spin.”_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Monochrome Frame**

a Homestuck fanfiction by Khi-Khi Kiara

Homestuck webcomic belongs to Andrew Hussie

.

.

* * *

Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa dulu Vriska Serket pernah nyaris tewas tenggelam di samudera lepas. Tentu dia enggan menceritakan perihal kelemahannya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha tampil menjadi yang terhebat di hadapan anak-anak troll lain, tak membiarkan seorang pun merendahkannya. Meski sebenarnya, itu bukan satu-satunya alasan ia tidak menuturkan peristiwa itu selain pada buku hariannya dan Eridan.

Vriska urung menceritakannya, karena peristiwa itu terlampau aneh dan sulit untuk ia rangkai dengan akal sehat—dan menyusun cerita sekadar berdasarkan naluri dan emosi hanya akan membuatnya diejek lagi oleh teman-teman sepermainannya.

Pasalnya, saat ia tenggelam, seorang pria misterius sekonyong-konyong datang menyelamatkannya.

Kejadian itu menimpanya di tahun-tahun pertama ia beranjak remaja, ketika ia masih sering bermain peran bersama Eridan.

Konon katanya, bila seorang anak troll rajin berkelana mencari jejak leluhur masing-masing, mereka akan bertemu dengan arwah leluhur mereka di satu malam. Nilai tambah bila si anak troll juga bertekad meneruskan apa –apa saja yang telah ditinggalkan sang leluhur. Sudah menjadi tugas para leluhur untuk mengawasi dan membimbing anak-anak keturunan mereka menuju takdir yang terbaik, bahkan melindungi mereka dari bahaya—bila jiwa mereka cukup kuat untuk itu. Maka dengan menguatkan jalinan batin, anak-anak troll dipercaya akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal leluhur mereka secara langsung. Namun kebanyakan troll muda tidak percaya lagi dengan mitos semacam itu—kecuali golongan yang masih memegang kepercayaan gaib, semisal para troll berdarah ungu seperti Gamzee, dan troll berdarah lembayung seperti Eridan.

Vriska termasuk salah satu dari mereka yang percaya. Setelah menemukan buku jurnal dan delapan dadu Mindfang, dia bersikeras menjelajahi banyak pantai, teluk dan semenanjung di Alternia. Namun ia tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Mindfang dalam wujud apapun—selain dalam mimpi. Bahkan di teluk tempat bajak laut legendaris itu tenggelam pun, ia tidak pernah bertemu sesosok pun makhluk selain burung-burung laut, ikan-ikan terbang, dan satu dua ekor lusus yang berkeliaran. Ada banyak hewan, tapi tidak ada troll dewasa bertopi lebar yang dicarinya.

Vriska kecewa bukan main. Terkadang ia merasa bodoh dan malu, tapi perasaan itu sesegera mungkin ditepisnya. _Mengharapkan keajaiban bukan hal yang memalukan. Justru harus dibanggakan, karena aku tidak seperti pecundang kebanyakan yang cepat menyerah dan menganggap keajaiban hanya omong kosong,_ pikirnya. Nuraninya masih percaya, suatu hari, Mindfang atau salah satu leluhur yang ikut menorehkan legenda, akan datang padanya dan berterima kasih atas dedikasinya selama ini.

Hingga pada malam yang lebih terang dari biasanya itu, penantian Vriska berbuah hasil, namun dengan cara yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam kesekian di musim redup. Malam yang lebih pendek dari siangnya, berbeda dengan musim gelap. Sinar bulan dan bintang tampak lebih jelas, namun banyak kabut-kabut pekat yang menghalangi pandangan, yang seakan menghapus lapisan warna langit dan kontras antara lautan dan daratan.

Panorama seperti tertutupi debu tebal. Tidak ada apapun selain garis-garis hitam, bercak putih dan abu-abu.

Vriska hendak berkunjung ke rumah Eridan di sebuah pulau dan, seperti biasa, menantang teman bermainnya itu. Ia menaiki kapal bajak lautnya yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Sayang, kapal itu rusak parah karena disenggol oleh saingannya yang lain, seorang gadis troll penghuni lautan yang juga berperan sebagai kapten. Tampaknya ia ingin balas dendam atas kekalahannya di permainan terdahulu. Tanpa ampun ia beserta anak-anak buahnya menyerang dan memorakporandakan kapal Vriska. Kapalnya sudah mulai miring dan bocor di sana sini, tapi Vriska masih berdiri, gusar. _Kenapa yang lain sulit sekali menerima kekalahan dan tidak pergi saja?_

Vriska masih bertahan, sampai ombak-ombak besar datang bergiliran. Ia menengadah sejenak pada langit. Lingkar bulan hijau dan bulan merah jambu yang berdampingan semakin membesar, terang benderang. Awalnya Vriska melihat kondisi dua bulan itu sebagai pintu kemenangan, yang akan mengundang laut pasang dan memperlancar petualangannya. Namun ia masih terlalu ceroboh, tak sadar akan bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Itu pun belum membuatnya sadar, bahwa semesta (serta keberuntungan) tak selalu berada di pihaknya.

Dihantam berkali-kali oleh ombak, kapal Vriska tak dapat berdiri lagi. Layar-layarnya roboh. Kayu-kayunya rontok, satu per satu hanyut ke dalam laut. Vriska tidak dapat lagi berpegangan pada pinggiran dek kapal. Kapal itu oleng, lalu dalam sekejap seluruh badannya lenyap dari permukaan. Hilang. Bahtera yang mengiring petualangannya selama lebih dari satu sapuan tahun itu hilang sudah.

Sementara musuhnya masih bisa berlayar menjauh berbalapan dengan ombak, Vriska harus bersusah payah berenang menuju daratan terdekat. Tapi tidak ada sekelebat pun bayangan daratan sejauh matanya memandang. Ia terdampar di tengah samudera lepas. Pulau kecil Eridan pun masih jauh. Maka ia hanya bisa berpegangan pada bilah-bilah kayu yang mengapung, berharap kayu-kayu dan ombak akan membawanya pada tempat yang lebih aman.

Bukannya menolong, ombak malah berusaha menelannnya, menghantam tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Kayu-kayu pun lambat laun tenggelam juga. Mau tak mau Vriska harus lanjut berenang sekuat mungkin. Berteriak meminta tolong pun tidak ada gunanya. Vriska tidak mau ditolong orang. Dia tidak mau menjadi pecundang. Dia harus bisa berjuang sendiri.

Hingga otot-otot lengan dan kakinya mulai kram. Kayuhannya melemah, begitu pula napasnya. Matanya memburam setelah hidung dan mulutnya terlalu lama basah oleh air asin. Wangi air laut kemudian terus merasuk ke dalam hidung lalu dadanya. Sebelum matanya menggelap seutuhnya, ia tak melihat apapun selain cahaya dua bulan yang mulai terhalang oleh awan gelap berarak.

Vriska tak mendengar deburan ombak ganas itu lagi. Ia tak mendengar apapun.

Sesaat, tubuhnya melayang tenang dalam laut lepas. Tenang dan damai.

Dalam sisa sadarnya, ia berpikir inilah cara terakhirnya mengikuti jejak hidup Mindfang; gugur dalam pertarungan, tenggelam bersama kapal perangnya, membiarkan dirinya bersatu dengan samudera.

Baginya, mati jauh lebih terhormat daripada hidup menimang kekalahan, malu, dan sial.

Hanya saja, ia belum gugur.

Napasnya nyaris terhenti, sebelum tubuhnya yang terus turun menjauhi permukaan laut tiba-tiba bergerak cepat ke arah timur laut. Bukan oleh arus, ombak, atau seekor lusus paus raksasa.

Melainkan oleh seorang troll. Saat tubuhnya dibawa mendekati permukaan, sekelebat Vriska melihat orang itu. Laki-laki. Dilihat dari telinga siripnya, sudah pasti penghuni lautan. Troll berdarah lembayung?

Eridan?

Vriska hampir yakin ia sedang bermimpi. Tidak biasanya Eridan mau repot-repot menolongnya seperti ini.

* * *

Saat kehangatan mulai mengeringkan wajah dan kulitnya, Vriska dapat mengatur napasnya lagi. Ia mengambil napas, lalu terbatuk-batuk. Menggigil. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, lalu perlahan melambat.

Napas dan getaran tubuhnya mereda, terutama saat telapak tangan seseorang mengusap-usap kepala dan bagian tengah dadanya.

Matanya membuka sedikit, baru mampu menangkap bercak-bercak warna dan sedikit garis-garis. Yang dilihatnya hanya langit biru keunguan, gumpalan awan gelap, dan hamparan pasir. Melirik ke kanan sedikit, Vriska melihat sesosok berjubah lembayung berjongkok di sisinya, memangku satu lengan di atas lutut, tidak lagi mengusapnya.

Bahu dan dada orang itu tampak lebar. Lengannya kekar. Pakaian dan jubah yang dikenakannya lebih panjang dan mewah. Cincin di jari-jarinya pun bertambah banyak saja—bahkan ia juga memakai gelang. Apa Vriska salah lihat? Tidak. Ini pasti Eridan. Tampaknya kali ini dia mau benar-benar serius berperan sebagai Orphaner Dualscar, bukannya penyihir berkedok bajak laut seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Apapun itu, Vriska lega. Ia hendak berterima kasih pada Eridan atas pertolongannya yang tak disangka-sangka itu, sebelum Eridan angkat bicara terlebih dulu.

“Kau gadis kecil yang ceroboh.”

Oh? Eridan juga belajar merendahkan suaranya agar terdengar lebih dewasa? Vriska merinding mendengarnya bicara begitu—ia berani bersumpah dalam hati. Suara gerutu itu pelan, berat, mengerikan namun berwibawa. Ia merasa seolah sedang berbaring tepat di hadapan seorang raja atau kaisar yang memberinya titah. Sangat tidak sopan.

“Kau ceroboh. Gegabah. Persis seperti—“

Vriska mendengar Eridan bicara lagi, namun rasa nyeri mendadak menusuk kepala dan dadanya. Sial. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah, dan pandangannya masih kabur. Tapi ia ingin segera bangun, meski kesadarannya masih limbung.

“Jangan keras kepala!” Eridan menggertak. Bukan hardikan kebencian, lebih mirip omelan karena kasihan. “Jangan bangun dulu. Ada banyak air di dalam paru-parumu. Perbaiki dulu napasmu. Luka-luka memarmu juga butuh waktu cukup lama untuk sembuh.”

Namun Vriska tetap bersikukuh untuk bangkit. Sambil bernapas kuat-kuat, ia menggerakkan lengan untuk bertumpu pada pasir-pasir, berusaha mendorong badannya ke depan. Gagal. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Pandangannya masih nanar.

“Jangan bersikap sok kuat,” suara Eridan merendah, “kau justru akan tampak lebih menyedihkan bila memaksakan diri, berjalan terseok-seok, jatuh pingsan lagi dan menggelepar seperti seekor lusus kecil yang sekarat.”

Vriska mendesis, menahan sakit sekaligus jengkel. Dasar pangeran sok elit! Di saat-saat begini masih sempatnya ia mengolok-olok.

“Lihat dirimu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyiksa diri. Istirahatlah. Kau harus bersyukur atas pertolonganku.”

Vriska berdecih. Memang hari ini Eridan sudah berbaik hati menolongnya, tapi mendengar kata-katanya itu, ia cukup yakin kalau Eridan menginginkan suatu imbalan darinya—entah berupa apa.

 _Cukup_ yakin, karena saat gendang telinganya mulai bersih dari air, Vriska merasa semakin asing dengan suara Eridan.

Seolah-olah memang bukan dia yang berbicara.

Hening, cukup lama. Hanya ada suara ombak yang berangsur reda. Laut masih pasang, namun suasana kini jauh lebih tenang. Ditambah pula dengan angin laut sejuk yang berembus menyapu kulit dan rambutnya. Begitu lembut, seolah menyentuh dahi dan pipinya, mengusap bahunya yang tegang.

Sementara Vriska sudah mulai bisa berbaring tenang di atas pasir, lelaki di sisinya masih tampak canggung. Sangat canggung. Ia duduk bersila, agak merunduk. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram lutut. Cemas, tidak nyaman, seolah sedang memikul beban berat di punggungnya yang lebar.

Sebentar-sebentar, pria itu memandangi Vriska dengan tatapan pedih, sebelum berpaling lagi pada panorama pantai—entah apa yang sedang direnunginya.

Pemandangan laut di depannya masih berkabut, namun kabut-kabut itu mulai menyingkir. Warna biru, ungu dan lembayung kembali terlihat.

Sapuan angin laut menyentuh kelopak mata Vriska, memperjelas pandangannya. Menoleh sedikit dan ia menyadari, ia sudah sampai di pulau kecil tempat rumah Eridan berada.

Dan ia baru menyadari, lelaki itu memang bukan Eridan.

Dia punya warna darah dan bentuk tanduk yang sama. Tatanan rambutnya serupa. Sikap kikuknya pun tak jauh beda. Tapi mata yang menyipit dan berkeriput itu berbeda dengan Eridan, begitu pula gurat wajahnya yang kaku dan serius. Bukan sekadar angkuh, tapi serius. Sangat serius, seolah dia tidak pernah mendengar sedikit pun lelucon atau menikmati sedetik pun hiburan dalam hidupnya.

Lantas siapa orang ini? Saudara jauh Eridan? Atau, salah satu pengawal kerajaan yang mengawasi anak-anak troll? Kenapa dia mau menolong anak troll yang tenggelam? Biasanya para utusan kerajaan hanya akan membiarkan anak-anak troll yang sakit atau sekarat—bahkan membuang mereka lantaran dianggap terlalu lemah dan tidak berguna.

Atau jangan-jangan orang ini mau menculiknya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tatapan itu bukan milik orang yang hendak memanfaatkan sesuatu dari seorang gadis muda, atau orang yang memandang remeh anak kecil yang bercita-cita menjadi bajak laut.

Melainkan tatapan penuh keraguan dan khawatir. Seperti meringis, takut ia akan menyakiti anak yang baru ia selamatkan dari lautan lepas.

Tapi siapa yang tahu niatan orang? Mungkin memang benar orang ini ingin menculiknya, tapi ia melakukannya dengan terpaksa dan sedikit merasa bersalah. Mumpung akhir-akhir ini Vriska sedang melatih kemampuannya membaca dan mengendalikan pikiran orang, mungkin ia bisa mencobanya sekarang. Apa yang diinginkan pria itu darinya? Siapa dia sebenarny—

 _Argh!_ Kepalanya sakit lagi.

“Jangan memaksa. Kau ini masih kecil dan ringkih. Kau harus melatih lagi energi batiniahmu nanti.”

Orang itu menyadari kekuatannya, atau ia _juga_ bisa membaca pikiran orang? Vriska tidak pernah tahu troll berdarah lembayung juga punya kekuatan batin seperti troll berdarah _cerulean._

Sembari menggeram pelan, Vriska memilih untuk menyerah. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit di sekujur badan. Biar sajalah troll lembayung itu mengejeknya terus-terusan.

“Amarah hanya akan memperburuk segalanya. Kau akan paham maksudku suatu hari nanti,” pesan orang itu lagi, yang kini bergeser mendekati Vriska. Nada bicaranya semakin merendah dan melambat. Tidak lagi terdengar menakutkan, lebih lembut, namun tetap tegas dan meyakinkan.

Pria itu, sekali lagi, mengusap kepala Vriska perlahan, dari dahi hingga rambut. Gerak telapak tangan dan jemarinya kaku, bersikeras melawan keraguan dan ketakutan.

Vriska tak perlu lagi berusaha bangun, atau mencoba apapun. Ia membiarkan rasa sakit meluruh sedikit demi sedikit. Selain angin laut yang semakin menderu, tatapan dan sentuhan pria itu pun melunakkan emosinya. Kehadirannya asing, mencekam, dan anehnya pula, menghangatkan hati. Seperti malaikat pelindung, menenangkan jiwa seorang anak yang hendak tidur lalu mengantarkannya pada dunia mimpi penuh cahaya.

Mungkin Vriska memang sedang bermimpi sekarang.

“Kau gadis yang kuat. Istirahat sejenak tidak akan melemahkanmu, tidak setelah kau sanggup bertahan dari gulungan ombak.”

Kini Vriska bisa melihat seulas senyum tipis pada pria itu.

“Bertahanlah. Semesta ini membutuhkanmu.”

Pria itu menepuk dahi Vriska. Telapak tangan itu terasa kasar. Ujung jari-jarinya tebal, penuh sisik dan bekas luka kering. Entah berapa banyak senjata yang pernah ia genggam dalam peperangan di masa lalu. 

“Kelak, kau akan menyongsong masa depan gemilang. Manfaatkan tenaga, kekuatan, dan kesempatanmu dengan bijak. Dunia tidak membutuhkan pelaut yang ceroboh.”

Tinggal menunggu detik bagi Vriska untuk terlelap, sementara suara gagah pria itu masih bergema di telinganya.

“Kau harus tetap hidup.”

Vriska memastikan, ini adalah mimpi teraneh yang pernah dialaminya.

“Sampaikan juga pesanku ini kepada Eridan Ampora.”

* * *

Saat napasnya terasa jauh lebih ringan, Vriska terbangun. Ia masih berada di pantai yang sama, di posisi yang sama. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, heran.

Jadi tadi itu bukan mimpi? Lalu siapa yang menyelimutinya dengan selembar kain beludru kotor ini? Apa pria itu juga?

Sayup-sayup suara pemuda menyapanya dari jauh.

“Merepotkan saja!”

Ah, benar. Eridan berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa setumpuk kain dari rumahnya, menggerutu sembari merapikan syal dan kacamata perseginya. Ya, itu jelas-jelas Eridan, dengan jubah kepanjangan yang hampir menutupi badan kurusnya. Vriska sudah selesai bermimpi.

“Apa-apaan ini?” Vriska duduk dan menyingkirkan kain beludru itu. Rasa kesalnya mengenyahkan sisa nyeri yang masih menjalar. “Pangeran terhormat macam apa yang memberi tamunya selimut dekil begini?”

“Paling tidak kau jadi tidak kedinginan lagi. Dasar, tidak tahu terima kasih!”

“Kalau kau memang mau menolongku, seharusnya kau bawa aku ke dalam rumahmu dan rendam badanku ke dalam _recuperacoon_ , agar aku cepat sembuh.”

“Aku cuma punya satu _recuperacoon,_ dan aku tidak sudi meminjamkannya untuk tubuhmu yang kotor itu.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak biarkan saja aku mati kedinginan? Aku tidak butuh bantuan setengah hati!”

“Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku hanya membantu sebisaku, dan lususku sekarang sedang mencari obat untuk luka memarmu,” Eridan membanting kain-kain yang dibawanya, membiarkan butir-butir pasir berterbangan dan membuat Vriska batuk-batuk. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika menemukan troll yang terdampar di tepi laut, dan kupikir kau akan datang bersama kapalmu.”

Vriska mengernyitkan dahi sejenak. Ternyata memang _bukan_ Eridan yang menolongnya saat tenggelam.

Ia tidak pernah bermimpi malam ini.

Siapa orang asing itu?

“Kapalku rusak dan tenggelam setelah ditabrak oleh sainganku,” terang Vriska.

Eridan tertawa sinis. “Jadi “sang _marquise”_ sudah dikalahkan, ya?”

“Ya, silakan tertawa sepuasmu!”

“Lalu dia tidak terima dengan kekalahannya, lalu berenang sekuat tenaga ke pulau ini, dan hendak memohon pada Dualscar. Hmph. Kalah sebelum bertarung. Lucu sekali.”

“Aku bisa mencari kapal lain yang lebih besar dan kuat. Kalau tidak, aku bisa membangun kapalku sendiri. Pasti lebih hebat. Lihat saja nanti!” Vriska membela diri, sebelum termenung sejenak dan meneruskan, “sebenarnya, aku tidak berenang sampai ke sini. Aku sempat pingsan dan tenggelam di tengah laut, hingga seseorang menolongku dan membawaku ke tempatmu.”

“Hmm?” Eridan mengusap dagu. “Kenapa aku tidak tahu dia sempat datang kemari?”

“Dia siapa?”

“Kau masih beruntung, Fef selalu datang menolongmu tiap kali kau tenggelam.”

“Ugh! Bukan! Bukan Feferi! Dia laki-laki, dan kelihatannya dia lebih dewasa, tapi dia mirip sekali denganmu. Rambut dan tanduknya juga mirip, tapi badannya lebih gagah.”

Kali ini Eridan yang mengerut dahinya. “Kau yakin?”

“Tidak terlalu yakin, sih. Aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas karena kondisiku waktu itu sangat payah, tapi yang jelas dia laki-laki, dan dia juga memakai jubah sepertimu.”

“Dia troll berdarah lembayung juga?”

“Iya!”

Keduanya sama-sama diam dan berpikir.

“Jangan-jangan...” Eridan berujar.

“Apa?”

“Jangan-jangan kau mengarang cerita lagi!”

“Tidak! Enak saja!”

“Ini pasti bagian dari permainan peranmu, ‘kan? Sudah kuduga.” Eridan mengibaskan ujung jubahnya. “Kau pura-pura tenggelam dan pingsan, lalu membuat adegan seolah-olah kau telah diselamatkan oleh seorang dewa. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Vris! Beritahu saja di mana kau sembunyikan kapalmu.”

“Terserah! Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!” Vriska mulai geram. “Yang jelas aku benar-benar celaka tadi, dan aku bisa saja mati bila “orang itu” tidak menolongku.”

“Baiklah! Jangan marah dulu! Aku setengah percaya padamu, sebenarnya. Paling tidak luka-lukamu itu asli.” Eridan melipat tangan. “Aku mau tanya. Apa orang yang menolongmu itu sempat mengatakan sesuatu?”

Vriska tercenung, mengingat-ingat. “Dia lumayan banyak bicara. Dia seperti menasihatiku beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa saja yang dia katakan—kecuali kalimat-kalimat terakhir.”

“Apa itu?”

“ _Titip pesanku pada Eridan Ampora_ ,” Vriska melanjutkan, “kalau tidak salah dia bilang begitu.”

Eridan terpaku sesaat. Matanya melebar.

“Kau yakin, Vris? Kau tidak sedang mengigau, ‘kan?”

“Tidak. Aku ingat dia bilang begitu.”

“Berarti, seharusnya kau ingat semua yang dikatakannya.” Eridan melirik ke segala arah, seakan mencari sesuatu dari kejauhan. “Dia pasti orang penting, dan dia mengenalku! Pasti ada pesan penting untukku, dan kalau pesannya tidak sampai padaku, kaulah yang bertanggung jawab.”

“Sungguh? Kau mau menyalahkan seorang gadis yang tenggelam dan terluka seperti ini?”

“Berhenti meminta belas kasihan, Vris! Kau tetap harus mengingat pesan itu!”

“Kepalaku sedang sakit, Eridan! Kau mau kepalaku meledak?”

“Berusahalah sedikit!”

Vriska mendengkus kesal, lalu menunduk, memegangi kepalanya persis seperti ketika ia berusaha membaca atau mengendalikan pikiran orang.

“Aku rasa dia tidak menitipkan banyak pesan untukmu,” kata Vriska beberapa lama kemudian, “sudah kubilang, dia lebih banyak menasihatiku sewaktu masih setengah sadar. Tapi...”

“Tapi apa?”

“Terakhir dia mengingatkanku untuk tetap hidup.”

“Oh?” Eridan heran. “Hanya itu?”

“Dan pesan itulah yang mau dia sampaikan padamu.”

Mereka termenung di tengah keheningan pantai yang memekat. Seketika pantai menjadi ruang hampa tanpa sedikit pun getar. Sampai-sampai dua remaja itu merasakan kehadiran jiwa yang lain di dekat mereka. Apakah itu hantu? Roh para troll yang memberontak dari alam kematian? Monster hologram? Entahlah. Berbeda dengan Vriska yang mencari dari mana asal getaran aneh itu, Eridan tidak mau tahu. Daripada hanya berdiri ketakutan di sana, ia memilih segera membantu Vriska bangun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah kapalnya.

“Hei! Pelan-pelan, Eridan bodoh! Mau mematahkan tanganku, ya?”

“Kita harus cepat. Di sini mulai dingin. Kau tidak mau mati beku, ‘kan?”

Vriska tidak menjawab. Saat Eridan tengah memapahnya pun, matanya belum lepas dari tempat ia dibaringkan oleh pria asing itu—yang namanya belum juga ia temukan dalam ingatannya. Seharusnya ia tahu nama orang itu. Seharusnya Vriska mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar sekarang? Sial!

Di sana tak terlihat apapun selain pasir, kerang-kerang kecil, dan lembaran kain yang tidak jadi dipakai. Vriska mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sembari mengusap wajah, mengusir butir-butir pasir dari kulit dan pelupuk matanya.

Sesaat ia terpaku. Sekali kedip ia melihat sesosok berjubah lembayung berdiri di sana, menatap lurus padanya lalu berpaling memandangi lautan. Sekedip mata kemudian, sosok itu menghilang.

Dua kali kedipan, Vriska melihatnya lagi. Pria itu rupanya tidak sendiri. Ada bayangan seorang wanita di sisinya. Wanita berambut panjang, bergaun hitam panjang dengan corak biru _cerulean._

Ingatannya terpantik seketika. Vriska sangat mengenal wanita itu. Vriska tahu siapa mereka berdua.

Ia hampir berteriak memanggil nama yang telah ratusan kali ia sebut dalam permainan perannya, cerita-ceritanya, dan permohonannya. Hampir, sebelum dua bayangan itu menghilang lagi pada kedipan berikutnya. Ia hendak menepuk keras punggung Eridan dan membuktikan apa yang dilihatnya tadi, namun ia urung, terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Andai saja kacamatanya tidak ikut hanyut di laut, pasti Vriska bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Meskipun sebenarnya, kedelapan lensa matanya sudah cukup mampu menembus dimensi, membuatnya dapat melihat mereka yang bernaung di luar ruang fana.

Vriska tidak lagi melihat mereka. Namun ia masih bisa merasakan dua pasang mata yang mengawasi dirinya dan Eridan.

Entah ia harus merasa takut, atau justru merasa nyaman. Tenang dan terlindungi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu berlalu. Hanya tersisa ombak-ombak kecil berlapis busa di bibir pantai. Angin laut tinggal tiupan-tiupan lembut.

Kabut-kabut kian menipis, saling memisah diri lalu memudar, layaknya kapas yang hanyut dan lebur dalam air. Polesan warna biru, ungu dan lembayung pada bentangan langit semakin tampak, berpadu menjadi satu harmoni megah.

“Jika aku tidak keliru,” suara wanita dewasa menyapa, “ini kali kedua kau bertemu dengannya, benar?”

“Begitulah,” jawab pria itu tanpa berpaling, masih berdiri kaku memandangi dua troll pra-remaja yang berjalan menjauh.

“Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia begitu menawan, bukan?”

“Dia persis sepertimu, _Spin_ ,” suara pria itu agak gemetar. “Bukan hanya warna darahnya. Bingkai matanya, garis alisnya, bibirnya, rambutnya, caranya mengejek, caranya tersenyum dan tertawa, semuanya mirip denganmu. Saat pertama kali melihatnya berlarian bersama Eridan, aku hampir mengira kau hidup kembali. Tapi dia _memang_ kau—belahan jiwamu, bagian lain dari dirimu, Mindfang yang lebih muda.”

“Dia mewarisi banyak hal dariku, dan rasa banggaku pun tak terkirakan lagi karenanya. Setiap kali menghampirinya saat ia tidur atau bermain, aku merasa lebih hidup—ini bukan sekadar kiasan. Ia memang membawa sisa nyawaku. Meski begitu,” Mindfang menyentuh bahu pria itu dari belakang, berharap ia mau berbalik badan, menyingkirkan gengsi dan memandang wajahnya tanpa malu. “Aku tidak lupa, bahwa dia juga anak keturunanmu, Dualscar.”

“Dia tidak mewarisi apapun dariku.”

“Kau salah. Perhatikan baik-baik sorot matanya, maka kau akan tahu. Dia memiliki gejolak yang sama membaranya denganmu. Tidakkah kau perhatikan, saat ia berusaha keras untuk bangun walaupun masih kesakitan? Mestinya kau tidak perlu segusar itu untuk menyuruhnya istirahat.” Mindfang tertawa pelan. “Dia sama keras kepalanya denganmu dulu.”

Dualscar mendengkus, berusaha memalingkan muka dari wanita itu. Enggan mengiyakan, enggan pula menyangkal. Gejolak rasa yang merambat dalam benaknya saat melihat lebih dekat pada Vriska yang tak sadarkan diri, kembali lagi. Bingung, kagum, dan sesal, yang bercampur padu dengan rasa bangga.

Terlalu banyak momen tentangnya yang ia lewatkan. Semestinya ia mengawasi anak itu semenjak masih belajar merangkak.

“Aku hampir tak menyadarinya. Aku tak melihat siapapun darinya selain dirimu.”

“Sedemikian rindunya kah kau padaku?” rayu Mindfang setengah berbisik.

“Lantas kenapa? Kau ingin menertawaiku lagi, seperti kau mengolok-olok kekalahanku dalam buku jurnalmu? Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja pada pria pemberontak berdarah perunggu itu?”

“ _Aww,_ kau masih marah, rupanya.” Mindfang tertawa geli. “Tak kusangka, hubungan diam-diamku dengan Rufioh terdengar seluas itu. Selain itu, kukira kau benar-benar sudah mati waktu itu, jadi kupikir aku tak akan menyakiti hati siapapun.”

Sejenak Mindfang mendelik.

“Tidak seperti dirimu.” Senyum lebarnya hilang. “Yang telah menghancurkan hatiku, dua kali.”

“Kau bicara begitu seakan kau tak pernah bermain-main dengan para budak, hanya untuk menyulut amarahku.”

“Tapi kau tahu betul aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintai mereka.”

“Aku lebih tersiksa karena tak mampu membaca pikiran sepertimu.”

“Oh? Kupikir kau mengenalku dengan baik selama ini. Aku memang salah, berharap terlalu banyak darimu. Patutlah aku kecewa.” Mindfang berdecih. “Ternyata aku sebodoh itu.”

Dualscar berjalan menjauh dari Mindfang, lebih dekat dengan air laut, membiarkan telapak kaki bersisiknya serta ujung jubah besarnya yang kasar menyapu pasir pantai. Mulutnya menutup rapat hingga gurat urat halus muncul di antara rahang dan telinga siripnya yang robek, menahan geraman. Angin laut pun tak cukup menenangkan dirinya, sekadar menggerakkan sedikit rambut ikalnya dan sebagian jubahnya. Sementara Mindfang mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, membiarkannya ditiup angin sampai ke ujung.

“Aku sekarat, hanya bisa berbaring dan meringkuk menunggu ajal, sedangkan kau?” Dualscar menghela napas. “Kau mendekati pemberontak itu, bekerja sama dengannya, sampai akhirnya dia membunuhmu dan membiarkan seluruh kapal dan armadamu hancur. Salahkah jika aku marah?”

Mindfang tidak menjawab.

“Andai aku bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama, akan segera kucari dia, dan kulubangi kepala, sayap dan dadanya dengan senjataku!”

“Itu bukan salahnya!” Mindfang mulai menggertak. “Dia membunuhku karena terpaksa. Sudah kucoba segala cara agar ramalan kematianku tidak terjadi. Aku berusaha menghindari dia, menipunya, memanfaatkannya sebagai salah satu awak kapalku, tapi yang harus terjadi tetap terjadi.”

Dualscar menoleh, memandang serius pada Mindfang, berharap wanita itu hanya sedang mengarang cerita. Entah mana yang lebih buruk baginya. Mindfang yang menjadi terlalu lemah hingga tak mampu melawan balik pria itu, atau Mindfang yang sepenuhnya berserah diri pada kematian.

Rasa-rasanya kemungkinan yang pertama jauh lebih dapat dipercaya—tepatnya, lebih ingin ia percaya. 

“Tak pernah kusangka. Wanita seangkuh dirimu, bisa sepasrah itu pada nasib,” ujarnya dengan nada sedih, bukan mencibir, “jangan katakan kau terlalu cinta pada orang itu.”

“Mungkin aku memang kesepian, tapi daripada cinta, perasaanku padanya tak lebih dari iba. Tak seharusnya pemuda sepolos dan selurus dia terlibat dalam hidupku.”

“Lalu kenapa? Kau sudah terlalu lelah?”

“Mungkin.”

“Mungkin?”

“Mungkin aku lelah atau bosan berjudi dengan nasib. Mungkin aku juga terlalu percaya diri menghadapi akhir hayatku karena aku telah mewariskan semuanya pada Vriska—termasuk bola peramal itu.”

“Kau... sama sekali tidak mau melawan—“

“Ada apa denganmu? Aku sudah menerima takdirku. Kenapa sesulit itu bagimu untuk menerimanya?”

“Kenapa?” gertak Dualscar, sambil melangkah maju mendekati Mindfang, “kau masih bertanya _kenapa?_ ”

Alis tebalnya menekuk semakin tajam. Matanya melebar, sekuat mungkin menahan keinginan untuk menangis atau berteriak hingga suaranya digemakan oleh ombak dan batu-batu karang, sekaligus mengusik beberapa lusus di dalam laut.

Kali ini Mindfang yang memalingkan wajah, sembari menyelipkan rambut ke balik telinganya yang runcing. Lalu ia melipat tangan di dada, tak lagi menikmati angin laut.

“Malam itu,” lirih Dualscar, “aku berjalan terseok-seok penuh luka, sendiri, tanpa senjata maupun pasukan. Aku tahu waktuku akan segera tiba. Aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun selain berjalan sampai napasku habis—berenang pun aku sudah tak sanggup. Tapi kemudian... aku melihatmu terbaring di tepi pantai. Tak bernyawa, dengan gaun terkoyak. Kapal-kapalmu pun tak terlihat, hanya ada serpihan papan-papan yang tersisa mengapung tak jauh dari jasadmu.”

Mindfang ingin menoleh, namun segan.

“Tahukah kau betapa hancurnya aku ketika itu? Aku mengusap wajahmu, rambutmu, berharap mata dan bibirmu membuka lagi, tapi sia-sia. Tubuhmu tetap kaku dan dingin. Rona biru di tubuh dan wajahmu tampak pucat dan beku, tak merona indah seperti dulu—ya, aku masih mengingatnya. Kau pikir setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun berpisah aku akan melupakan warna wajahmu begitu saja? Tidak. Tidak bisa! Betapapun aku membencimu, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu.”

“Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi,” suara Mindfang tercekat, “aku lebih suka bila kau juga memperolok kematianku, agar kita impas.”

“Aku berbeda denganmu, Mindfang.” Nada bicara Dualscar merendah. “Aku tidak menganggap asmara sebagai permainan. Dengan mempermainkan cinta, kau bukan hanya menyakitiku, pria itu, dan budak-budakmu. Kau juga telah menyiksa hatimu sendiri. Sadarlah!”

Terpaksa Dualscar yang harus bertindak.

Ia mencengkeram erat bahu Mindfang, menariknya agar mata mereka saling bertemu. Hanya ada tatapan terkejut Mindfang menghadapi sorot amarah yang menyala-nyala dari sang mantan marinir. Pandangan teduh penuh cinta maupun binar penuh harap belum kembali. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus bertatap mata.

“Berhentilah menyakiti diri sendiri! Sudah cukup aku melihatmu menderita semenjak kita berpisah. Aku memang tak dapat membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu kau kesepian. Kau tak bisa selalu berdiri sendiri. Kau butuh pendamping, butuh seseorang untuk berbagi kasih. Itulah mengapa kau mudah mendekati orang lain, mengendalikan pikiran mereka untuk mencintaimu, sementara kau tidak mau—atau berusaha untuk tidak—menyerahkan hatimu seutuhnya pada mereka.”

Dualscar mengambil jeda cukup panjang, menunduk. Pegangan tangannya yang keras mengendur. Tangan kanannya mengangkat, lalu perlahan mengusap pipi Mindfang.

Sorot teduh itu akhirnya kembali.

“Aku tahu, di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, kau hanya takut patah hati. Begitu ada yang tulus memberimu cinta, kau mengelak, karena kau merasa tak pantas menerimanya.”

Namun Mindfang tidak membalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

Ia cepat menepis tangan Dualscar darinya. Lalu ia hendak melayangkan tamparan, persis seperti pada hari terakhir pertemuan mereka dulu.

Hampir, karena tangan Mindfang hanya menggantung di udara, kemudian turun, mengepal. Sepasang taringnya menggigit bibir biru kelamnya, cukup kuat untuk membuat goresan baru. 

“Seharusnya kau berkaca dulu sebelum berani membuka mulut dan mengejekku begitu! Coba kau ingat lagi baik-baik. Siapa yang lebih dulu _mempermainkan_ cinta? Siapa yang memulai kemelut ini? Siapa yang menusukku dari belakang demi wanita dari kerajaan laut itu? Kalau kau memang tahu aku kesepian, kenapa kau _malah_ meninggalkanku?”

Mulut Dualscar menutup rapat lagi. Dada dan bahunya serasa tersengat. Telinga siripnya menegang, lalu menurun.

“Aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat itu,” ia berusaha menyanggah, “sesibuk apapun, sebisa mungkin kucuri waktu untuk bermalam denganmu—“

“Kau pergi ke tempat wanita lain, lalu saat aku mengencani salah satu budakmu, kau membunuhnya, tepat di depan mataku. Kemudian kau menyebutku wanita licik? Siapa yang licik sebenarnya? Apa maumu?”

Dualscar membiarkan gertakan Mindfang menggema, mundur selangkah.

“Mungkin kau lupa, tapi,” lanjut Dualscar, “sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan ini padamu; aku tidak pernah mencintai sang ratu. Aku hanya menjadi pendamping sementara. Kau tentu bisa membaca isi hatiku, bukan?”

“Ya, aku bisa. Aku bisa mengerti isi pikiranmu. Yang tidak kumengerti adalah mengapa kau _tetap_ datang padanya?”

“Aku tidak punya pilihan. Dia bisa merenggut jabatan, harta, dan seluruh pasukanku jika menolak.”

“Kau berani melawan penguasa sebrutal Petinggi Kasta Yang Agung, tapi tidak cukup berani melawan _dia_?”

“Kastanya lebih tinggi dariku.”

“Ah, benar.” Mindfang berkedip, kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinis, hanya sekilas. “Kalian terlalu patuh pada tatanan kasta. Andai pola pikirku seperti kalian, mungkin aku pun telah mengakhiri hidup sebagai budak murahan.”

Ia berbalik, hendak berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan Dualscar, sebelum Dualscar meraih tangannya.

“Kau mau pergi ke mana?”

“Ke mana pun itu bukan urusanmu. Tidak ada gunanya aku bicara dengan pria kepala batu yang terlalu bangga dengan kastanya.”

“Kau merindukanku, bukan? Jika tidak, kau tidak akan menemuiku di sini.”

“Kau juga merindukanku. Tapi terpaksa aku yang datang menghampirimu dulu karena kau terlalu terkekang oleh gengsimu sendiri, dan aku kasihan padamu.”

“Lalu kenapa kau mau pergi sekarang?”

“Karena kau terlalu menyedihkan.” Mindfang menoleh, menatap tajam. “Kau selalu tampil gagah sebagai penjajah lautan. Tapi dalam urusan asmara, kau hanya bisa sesumbar, mengumbar kata-kata.”

Mindfang berpaling lagi, menyembunyikan sesal dan sakit dari pandangan Dualscar.

“Aku tidak mau lagi menyia-nyiakan hatiku demi seorang pengecut sepertimu,” terusnya.

Dualscar tertunduk.

Laut dan pantai menghening.

Setelah cukup lama menggenggam erat tangan Mindfang—sangat erat hingga jemarinya hampir tak bisa bergerak, ia pun melepaskannya.

“Aku mengerti. Berjuta-juta kata maaf pun tidak akan berguna untukmu. Pergilah. Kau boleh membenciku sepuasmu.”

“Tidak perlu mencoba memancing rasa kasihan begitu. Itu membuatmu tampak lebih payah.”

“Sungguh. Aku serius. Setelah ini kau bisa bebas pergi sejauh mungkin dariku. Setelah ini, selepas malam ini, aku pastikan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, di alam mana pun.”

Mindfang terperanjat.

“Aku tidak akan menunggu atau mengejarmu lagi. Aku janji. Kalau bisa, aku juga akan menimbun hatiku sendiri, sedalam mungkin, agar aku tidak perlu merindukanmu lagi. Dengan begitu, kuharap kau bisa bebas, tanpa perlu terbelenggu lagi oleh cinta dan keraguan yang tak kau inginkan.”

Di saat itulah Mindfang baru menyadari, ada lubang besar di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Tidak akan ada lagi suara sangar yang memanggil namanya. Tidak akan ada lagi langkah kaku yang mengikutinya—entah hanya untuk memarahinya, menantangnya, atau untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

“Aku juga berjanji, tidak akan menangisi kepergianmu seperti dulu.”

Di saat itu pula Mindfang mengingat seutuhnya, tentang Dualscar dan tangannya yang gemetar hebat, mengusap wajah bekunya di sisi pantai. Memeluk erat jasadnya, menangis meraung, meringkuk di atas pasir yang mulai menggumpal, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Ciuman terakhirnya untuk Mindfang, sekaligus napas terakhirnya di daratan. Karena setelah itu, Dualscar memangku dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu mendekapnya sembari melangkah maju ke lautan lepas. Berenang turun. Menenggelamkan diri, tanpa ragu melayang turun melewati batu-batu karang dan palung, membiarkan samudera menelan dirinya, bersama orang yang tak bisa ia lepaskan.

Tentu, Dualscar tidak bisa mati tenggelam. Ia masih bisa bernapas. Namun dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh, harapan hidup yang telah lama lenyap, dan wanita kesayangannya yang tak bernapas...

Bukankah lebih baik jika ia juga berhenti bernapas?

Daripada berusaha mengumpulkan udara, kala itu Dualscar hanya memeluk Mindfang, terus memeluknya hingga tangannya hampir membenam seluruhnya pada rambut panjang yang bergelombang itu. Dahi dan hidung saling bersentuh, pipi saling bergesek, kelopak mata yang menutup saling bertemu.

Di dalam kungkungan air laut yang dingin menusuk, dua raga membeku bersama.

Mindfang ingat. Samudera telah mempertemukan mereka, maka pada samudera pula lah mereka mengakhiri kisah. 

“Mungkin kau menganggap jalinan cinta kita tidak berarti, tak lebih dari intimasi dalam persaingan, percampuran cinta dan benci. Mungkin kau juga tak pernah mencatat tentang hubungan kita dalam jurnalmu. Mungkin, perasaanmu padaku sudah mulai pudar. Bukan masalah. Itu semua salahku. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau boleh membenciku dengan segenap hatimu.”

Tidak. Perasaan itu belum memudar, dan tidak akan bisa pudar.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya mereka menjalani waktu bersama. Berduel, bertarung, berburu harta, berjudi, hingga menari sambil beriringan menyanyikan lagu mars bajak laut, entah di dek kapal di mana banyak mata yang menyaksikan mereka, maupun di pesisir pantai yang tenang dan gelap.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berpindah di atas balutan pasir pantai, di sela-sela bebatuan karang berlumut, di bangkai kapal milik pelaut lain yang kalah, ataupun berenang ke tengah lautan lalu berpelukan. Di puncak malam, mereka bercumbu di bawah remang lembut rembulan. Memandang lekat pada satu sama lain, dengan sorot-sorot kecil cahaya bulan dan mercusuar menimpa garis wajah dan binar mata mereka.

Bila belum puas sampai di situ, mereka akan menyanyikan lagu tidur kuno, berjalan melintasi pantai lagi, lalu kembali ke kapal mereka dan masuk ke kamar kabin, menutup tirai jendela. Saat itu pula mereka tidak lagi melulu bicara tentang rencana penjarahan, perang, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya. Pada jam-jam itu, mereka lebih banyak bicara tentang masa depan. Mengharapkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di Alternia ratusan tahun ke depan. Membayangkan seperti apa wajah anak-anak keturunan mereka, dan memperkirakan bagaimana mereka kelak mengarungi takdir masing-masing.

Sejarah planet Alternia mengenang mereka sebagai legenda. Dua sosok penguasa lautan, terkenal akan kebengisan dan keangkuhan. Mindfang pun menuliskan dalam jurnalnya perihal persaingan sengit mereka sebelum akhirnya sepakat bekerja sama, sembari menjalin cinta hitam sekelam malam—saling mengejek dan mencinta secara bersamaan.

Yang tidak tertulis dalam jurnal itu adalah seutas rahasia; bahwa di antara mereka pernah bersemi cinta semerah anggur, semerah mawar yang mekar melebarkan mahkotanya. Warna merah itu tak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah, bahkan kerap disangkal oleh pemilik warna itu sendiri.

Warna itu pernah ada—dan masih ada. Warna itu tak pernah hilang dari jiwa mereka, betapapun mereka berusaha menghapusnya.

Jalinan hati mereka layaknya kapal induk mereka dulu. Bahtera megah dan kokoh yang telah lama dibangun bersama. Hujan, badai, dan petir mampu menghancurkan dan menenggelamkannya, namun butuh waktu berabad-abad agar ia benar-benar hancur lebur tak bersisa di bawah lautan. Itu pun, bila bangkai bahtera itu tidak tertumpuk oleh lumut, menjelma batu karang, dan menjadi sumber kehidupan baru bagi penghuni laut.

Bahtera itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

“Hanya ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu sebelum kau pergi. Perasaanku padamu, dulu maupun sekarang, tidak pernah dan tidak akan berubah.”

Begitu pula dengan perasaannya. Belum berubah, dan mungkin memang tidak akan pernah berubah.

“Aku tidak menyesali apapun. Dirimu, masa-masa kebersamaan kita, pertemuan dan perpisahan kita, aku tak menyesali satu pun dari semua itu. Riwayatku, sebagai orang terkemuka di penjuru samudera Alternia, hanya berupa panorama kelabu tanpamu.”

Mata Mindfang mulai nanar.

“Bagaimanapun,“ Dualscar, meski wajahnya masih kaku, dan matanya masih tampak pedih, akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Kau—Mindfang, _Spinneret—_ adalah bagian terindah dalam hidupku.”

Namun Mindfang hampir tak sempat melihat senyum itu, karena Dualscar segera berpaling darinya dan berjalan pelan, meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin Dualscar benar-benar tersenyum. Ia membaca isi hatinya. Tidak ada senyuman.

Tidak ada apapun dalam pikiran Dualscar saat itu, selain dirinya seorang. Ada sekelebat harapan untuk Eridan dan Vriska di sana, namun tetap tidak sekentara harapannya agar Mindfang tenang dan bahagia.

Dua bulan berpendar. Ombak meninggi, kembali menggulung-gulung. Namun telinga Mindfang tidak menangkap suara-suara itu. Pantai di sekitarnya senyap, menggelap. Hanya punggung pria itu yang dapat dilihatnya.

Ingin ia mendengar Dualscar memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi.

Ingin ia melihat senyum itu, lebih jelas lagi.

Ia tidak ingin lagi menghabiskan sisa waktu di dimensi abadi sendiri. Ia butuh teman. Sering bertengkar pun bukan masalah, asal hampa yang telah lama menguasainya dapat tersisihkan sedikit demi sedikit.

Tidak. Bukan. Ia hanya _ingin_ kembali bersama pria itu. Pria yang membuat lubang di relung hatinya. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengisi kembali kekosongan jiwanya.

_Tidak. Aku tidak butuh dia._

_Akhirnya dia melepaskanku. Aku bisa pergi jauh sekarang juga._

_Seharusnya aku senang._

_Seharusnya..._

Logika telah lama menahannya selama ini.

_Tapi yang kurasakan ini jauh dari kata senang._

_Sakit. Perih. Tersiksa. Kenapa hatiku lemah begini?_

_Tidak. Jangan kejar dia. Mengejarnya berarti meruntuhkan harga diriku sendiri._

_Tapi memangnya harga diri itu apa?_

_Aku hanya mengharapkan dia yang mengejarku dan memelukku. Apa itu bisa disebut “harga diri”?_

Namun hatinya terus memberontak, tak terbendung lagi.

_Tapi dia tidak akan kembali padaku._

_Dia benar-benar pergi tanpa berbalik._

_Tidak. Tunggu! Dia tidak boleh pergi!_

_Jangan pergi!_

Mindfang berlari mengejar, dan memeluk punggung itu.

Dualscar menghentikan langkah. Menoleh sedikit ke belakang, ia melihat Mindfang membenamkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan isak.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya datar.

“Jangan pergi,” lirih Mindfang. “Jangan pergi dulu—tidak. _Jangan pernah_ pergi lagi.”

“Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang ingin menjauh dariku?” Dualscar belum menoleh, namun dari sorot matanya ia tampak menahan perih.

“Aku tahu.” Wajah Mindfang masih membenam di punggungnya. “Aku memang bodoh. Selalu mengkhianati perasaanku sendiri, menipu diri sendiri.”

Dualscar memejamkan mata sejenak. Dahinya semakin mengerut. Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya ia melihat atau mendengar wanita itu menangis, dengan luka sedalam apapun, dalam tekanan apapun, atau melawan musuh sehebat apapun.

Tidak pernah, kecuali seusai ia memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

Memang Mindfang tidak menangis di depan matanya. Ketika itu ia hanya melontarkan satu dua patah cacian, mengusirnya, lalu masuk ke salah satu kabin kapal. Namun Dualscar sempat mendengar isak tangisnya, sebelum anak-anak buah Mindfang diberi komando lewat pengendalian pikiran untuk menyerang Dualscar.

Apakah Dualscar cukup tega membuatnya menangis lagi di alam kematian?

“Aku bodoh, berpikir bisa selamanya berpura-pura tidak membutuhkanmu.” Suara Mindfang memelan, semakin teredam pada jubah lembayung.

Dualscar menggenggam salah satu tangan yang memeluknya, lalu berbalik perlahan. Sembari menggenggam tangan itu, ia melihat seorang wanita—masih wanita yang sama, yang menyapanya lebih dulu dengan sindiran-sindiran—tertunduk, tampak bersusah payah menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ia menutupi wajah sendiri lalu mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan dan lengan. Dualscar menduga Mindfang akan berpaling lagi dan pergi setelah itu—dan sungguh, ia tak akan menahannya.

Rupanya tidak. Mindfang malah menatap lurus padanya. Ia tersenyum, dan mulai tertawa pelan. Namun dari sorot mata itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita itu akan melontarkan ejekan lagi.

Binar mata itu menyiratkan harapan—bukan, keputusasaan. Rautnya mirip dengan wanita budak yang baru berhasil meloloskan diri dan meminta pertolongan. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya memohon sesuatu. Ia tertawa, namun tangisan masih tersisipkan di antara getar tawanya.

Dualscar membalas tawanya hanya dengan senyuman tipis. Pandangannya lembut, dan kali ini Mindfang turut membalas tatapan itu dengan semestinya—dengan tatapan sehalus cahaya bulan merah jambu yang tertutupi awan-awan berarak, menghasilkan lukisan langit yang lembut dengan warna abu-abu kemerahan.

Dualscar mengusap pipi wanita itu lagi. Tidak ada tepisan, hanya senyum seri yang melebar. Jemarinya yang kaku pun berlanjut pada kelopak mata, lalu pelipis, lalu daun telinga, lalu setengah membelit beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah, dan akhirnya kembali ke pipi.

Mindfang masih tertawa. Tawa tipis yang, seingat Dualscar, serupa dengan ketika mereka pertama kali berduaan di gua dekat pantai selesai bergotong-royong menggali harta karun, lalu mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Tawa manis dengan getaran yang sejuk di telinga, terdengar lebih ringan dibandingkan tawanya yang biasa, seringan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sama sekali tidak ada kesan merendahkan maupun nada mencurigakan lainnya dari tawa itu.

Tawa yang, Dualscar ingat betul, sama persis dengan ketika wanita itu mengajaknya minum, menari, berenang di laut, dan sebelum mereka menyanyikan lagu cinta di dalam kabin.

Betapa Dualscar merindukan tawa itu.

“Benar. Kau memang bodoh. Sama bodohnya denganku yang berpikir bisa hidup lebih tenang setelah melepaskanmu.” Suara Dualscar merendah. Nada bicaranya teduh, seteduh saat ia membacakan bait-bait puisi roman untuk merayu atau sekadar memuji Mindfang, juga ketika ia menyanyikan lagu rakyat sebelum tidur, berpuluh tahun silam.

Betapa pula Mindfang merindukan suara teduh itu.

Tawa Mindfang terhenti sejenak. Sementara satu tangannya masih digenggam, tangannya yang lain menyentuh tangan Dualscar di pipinya. Jemari mereka mulai bertaut. Mindfang memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap sentuhan kecil dari tangan itu.

Seketika ia lepaskan tangan, dan lanjut tertawa. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala di antara leher dan dada Dualscar, membiarkan helai-helai rambutnya yang tergerai bebas tersangkut pada beberapa lipatan baju juga perhiasan emas di leher dan pergelangan tangan pria itu.

Tanpa menahan diri lagi, Mindfang menggenggam sisi jubah lembayung itu, membelit jemari lentiknya dalam serat-serat sutra.

Ia masih tertawa. 

“Aku memang telah mengarungi seluruh penjuru lautan Alternia, melihat banyak pemandangan dengan beragam warna, dan bertemu orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang lalu hendak singgah di hidupku.”

Suaranya melemah, tapi tidak berbisik. Masih terdengar merdunya, berpadu serasi dengan tiupan angin dan deru ombak yang bersusulan. Ia masih menyisipkan tawa kecil di tiap jeda kalimatnya.

“Namun sehebat dan sebaik apapun orang-orang itu, mereka bukan kau. Rasanya tidak pernah sama.”

Lalu suara tawanya berangsur menipis dan melambat. Meski begitu, tubuhnya masih berguncang.

“Aku memang bodoh. Butuh sekian puluh tahun untukku menyadarinya.”

Akhirnya tawa itu terhenti, digantikan oleh isakan yang sedikit demi sedikit terdengar menyesakkan. Kepalanya merendah hingga tubuhnya agak membungkuk. Kain jubah pun terus ditariknya.

Dualscar dapat merasakan wajah yang membenam pada dadanya itu. Mindfang masih tersenyum, namun sudah ada satu dua air mata yang menitik.

Dualscar membelai lembut kepalanya, lalu perlahan memeluknya, membiarkannya bersandar lebih lama lagi di dadanya. 

“Tanpamu, segala pemandangan yang membentang dalam hidupku, serta setiap jejak sejarah yang kuabadikan, tak lebih dari bingkai hitam putih yang tak berarti.”

Dualscar mempererat pelukannya, ikut menunduk hingga wajah keduanya saling bersisian.

Dalam batin ia memastikan, ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya dulu.

Malam itu Orphaner Dualscar bersumpah; ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Marquise Mindfang lagi.

Mindfang berhenti bicara. Mereka berpeluk, cukup lama. Angin laut yang bertiup kian kencang dan lapisan ombak yang mengikis pasir-pasir putih di sekitar mereka pun tak menggoyahkan mereka.

Dalam pelukan itu, mereka sama-sama berpejam mata, membiarkan amarah, sesal, rindu dan cinta, meluap dan melebur bersama.

Selepas lima kali ombak menyapu balutan pasir, Mindfang melepaskan diri dari pelukan, mengusap wajahnya sambil menunduk. “Sial,” ia mengumpat sendiri. “Vriska akan berhenti mengagumiku bila melihat sikapku yang payah begini.”

“Tidak juga. Kurasa dia malah akan semakin bersimpati kepadamu.” Dualscar belum melepaskan lengan dari pinggang dan bahu.

“Apa yang membuatmu yakin? Kau baru sekali dua kali bertemu dengannya.”

“Tapi aku sudah bisa memahami tindak-tanduknya. Dia bukan hanya meminjam namamu dan menirukan segalanya darimu, tapi juga berusaha keras menjaga nama baikmu.”

Sejenak Mindfang menerawang pada rumah kapal Eridan. Ia bisa membayangkan Vriska sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya, atau masih lanjut bermain peran menjadi kapten bajak laut sepertinya.

“Ia tidak peduli bahwa kau seorang perompak yang dibenci banyak orang,” Dualscar melanjutkan, “ia akan membelamu mati-matian jika ada yang mencela atau menghinamu. Biar bagaimanapun kekuranganmu, di matanya kau tetap pahlawan, penuntun hidupnya.”

“Hmm. Aku tahu.” Mindfang kembali memandang lurus dan tersenyum. “Tapi aku harus tetap melanggengkan gelarku sebagai ratu bajak laut.”

“Untuk apa? Toh sudah ada Vriska yang mengenang dan melanjutkan perjalananmu. Gelarmu pun tidak akan hilang.”

“Tidak biasanya kau terdengar santai begitu.” Tangan Mindfang berpindah dari jubah Dualscar ke bahu, lalu ke bidang dada. “Kupikir kau juga akan marah bila para troll muda melupakan atau meremehkan nama dan kedudukanmu.”

“Di masa-masa pertama menempati alam ini, aku memang punya pikiran serupa.” Giliran Dualscar yang memandangi rumah kapal besar itu. “Tapi melihat Eridan lahir dan tumbuh, aku tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun lagi. Aku sadar bahwa riwayatku benar-benar sudah berakhir, dan aku tinggal menyaksikan seperti apa kisah hidup yang ia buat.”

Dualscar masih menengadah, dan tersenyum.

“Aku percaya padanya. Dia memang masih banyak belajar, tapi aku tetap membanggakannya. Saat pertama kali melihat Vriska, rasa bangga yang sama pun muncul. Mereka akan menghadapi banyak tantangan, tapi aku yakin mereka cukup kuat untuk melewati segalanya.” Lalu ia kembali menatap Mindfang. “Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau percaya pada Vriska?”

“Tentu saja! Melihat potensi dan semangat hidupnya yang tinggi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak percaya padanya?” 

“Kalau begitu, jangan keras kepala.”

Dualscar mengusap bahu Mindfang.

“Perjalanan kita sudah lama usai, Aranea,” lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu, “percayakan masa depan pada mereka.”

Warna biru pada wajah Mindfang seketika menggelap, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa bungah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar Dualscar memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Nama depannya. Nama kecilnya. Nama yang ia tutupi di balik gelar selama lebih dari separuh masa hidupnya.

“Aku tahu itu.” Mindfang melengos. “Aku hanya mencemaskan Vriska. Aku juga masih ingat dengan bola putih yang meramalkan kematianku itu. Aku sudah menyembunyikannya di tempat Darkleer, tapi aku masih khawatir bila suatu saat nanti, Vriska menemukan bola itu, dan dia akan mengalami malapetaka yang sama denganku, lalu menderita sepertiku dulu.”

“Sejujurnya, aku pun khawatir dengan Eridan. Kemungkinan besar ia akan kebingungan dengan perannya. Tapi bukankah itu tujuan kita ada di sini? Untuk memberi mereka petunjuk?”

Mindfang mengangguk pelan.

“Kita bisa menghampiri mereka bersama-sama—itu pun kalau kau tak keberatan.” Meskipun itulah yang Dualscar harapkan selama ini; menghabiskan sisa waktu kekal bersamanya. “Tapi sebelum itu...”

Tangan kiri Dualscar tetap pada pinggang Mindfang, sementara tangan kanan berpindah dari bahunya menuju siku, kemudian telapak tangan, lalu menautkan jari.

Dualscar mengangkat tangan itu ke udara, menggenggam lembut telapak tangan yang tak lagi ditutupi sarung tangan hitam itu.

“Aranea.” Dualscar kembali memanggil nama itu. “Maukah kau berdansa denganku?”

Melihat senyuman hangat dan sorot mata yang lebih berseri dari pria kaku itu, Mindfang semringah.

“Ya. Aku mau,” jawabnya, “Tuan Cronus Ampora.”

Senyum Dualscar melebar. Mereka akhirnya bisa saling memanggil nama lagi, persis seperti pada masa-masa mereka bermesraan di balik jendela kabin, luput dari pandangan para anak buah kapal maupun musuh, tanpa terusik oleh hujan badai maupun gelegar gemuruh petir.

Maka Dualscar ingin menghidupkan kembali kehangatan di masa itu.

Ia merendahkan dua lengan yang terangkat terlebih dulu. Lengan kirinya menarik Mindfang lebih lekat dalam pelukan. Lalu ia menunduk, hingga hidung menyentuh hidung, dahi menyentuh dahi, dan dua pasang mata berpejam selama beberapa detik.

Mengabaikan taring, dua bibir saling bertemu.

Seusainya, dua pasang mata membuka lagi, saling pandang.

“Kita bahkan belum memulai langkah dansanya, tapi kau sudah menciumku duluan.” Mindfang tertawa. “Benar dugaanku. Kau tak banyak berubah. Selalu tidak sabaran.”

“Tidak ada salahnya memulai dansa dengan ciuman,” ujar Dualscar yang kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Mindfang, layaknya seorang pangeran yang menyambut sang putri.

Persis sama dengan pertemuan pertama mereka di sebuah pesta dansa. Jauh, jauh sebelum mereka berjumpa kembali sebagai sesama bajak laut.

“Dan sekarang kau sudah menciumku dua kali.” Mindfang menyeringai.

“Aku tahu kau menyukainya, _Lassie.”_

Mindfang tertawa renyah. “Aku cuma tidak mau kau cepat bosan dan malah tidak menciumku sama sekali di akhir dansa, karena sudah mengambil jatah di awal.”

Dualscar mengangkat kembali tangan yang dikecupnya tadi. “Lihat saja nanti,” tukasnya dengan nada rendah, begitu rendah hingga mengeluarkan suara dengkuran lembut.

Mula-mula mereka mengayunkan tubuh perlahan, sedikit-sedikit melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti arah angin. Kemudian mereka memutar, lalu melangkah lebih jauh hingga meninggalkan pantai. Mereka lanjut menari di tengah lautan, membiarkan rok biru hitam berenda serta jubah lembayung melambai bebas, sementara kaki mereka menyatu dengan biru laut dan buih-buih. Embus angin malam dan hempas gulungan ombak yang digemakan oleh batu-batu karang hitam adalah musik pengiring mereka. Istana langit, samudera dan cakrawala Alternia adalah ruang dansa mereka.

Selama itu mereka tak sedetikpun melepaskan tatapan satu sama lain. Keduanya saling memandang lembut, sembari terus menari di bawah dua rembulan yang menjadi lampu sorot bagi panggung mereka.

Tidak ada penonton yang bersorak maupun mengelu-elukan nama mereka. Tidak masalah. Ini lebih baik. Malam ini, samudera utara Alternia adalah milik mereka. Tak ada yang mengganggu.

Tatapan yang mematri itu sempat terlepas sejenak, terputus oleh tawa.

“Kali ini kau mengajakku berdansa. Selanjutnya apa? Mau menggendongku seperti pengantin?” celetuk Mindfang, sambil mengarahkan Dualscar agar mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

“Boleh juga,” jawab Dualscar,“tapi entah mengapa aku merasa aneh. Rasa-rasanya aku jarang menggendongmu begitu.”

“Kau cukup sering melakukannya, terutama sewaktu kita sama-sama mabuk dan kau membawaku masuk ke kabin.”

“Mungkin ingatanku tentang itu telah terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.” Dualscar menunduk, berhenti menari. “Karena aku hanya punya kenangan buruk tentang itu.”

“Sudah kubilang. Kematianku adalah hal yang mutlak, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kalaupun ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah aku.”

“Bukan hanya di malam itu. Kau tentu masih ingat dengan malam musim gelap itu. Saat kita masih bersaing sengit, saling berlomba memburu harta jarahan sambil melawan hujan badai, lalu sekelompok perompak asing datang menyerbu kapal-kapal kita. Kapalmu mengalami kerusakan paling parah. Kau susah payah menangani serangan mereka sampai terluka dan pingsan. Kemudian aku...”

“Menyelamatkanku?”

“Aku tidak punya pilihan.”

“Tidak. Kau masih punya pilihan. Kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri kapalku dan menjadi pemenang.”

“Seharusnya begitu, tapi hatiku berkata lain.”

“Tapi saat aku sadar, kau tetap bersikap ketus seolah tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun padaku.” Mindfang tersenyum lebar, menggodanya. “Aku masih beruntung. Tanpa peristiwa itu, aku tidak akan menyelinap ke ruangan pribadimu dan menemukan lukisan-lukisan itu.”

“Ya, ampun. Kau masih mengingatnya.”

“Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan potret diriku yang kau lukis sampai tiga kanvas itu? Kau begitu terampil dalam menggambarkan pesonaku. Aku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan bakat terpendammu itu.”

“Entahlah. Mungkin sekarang mereka ikut terbakar bersama kapal-kapalku yang dihanguskan pasukan Petinggi Kasta Yang Agung, atau Condesce menemukannya lalu memusnahkan semuanya.”

“Sayang sekali. Sudah jelas mereka cemburu.” Mindfang tertawa kecil. “Kau mau mencoba melukis lagi?”

Dualscar tidak menjawab, namun kepalanya mengangkat lagi, menatap Mindfang yang masih tersenyum dan mengajaknya menggerakkan tubuh lagi, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tempo dansa mereka melambat.

“Kau begitu khawatir padaku sampai terus mengingat kejadian itu,” Mindfang melanjutkan, “tapi bagaimanapun, bagiku, semua yang berlalu di masa itu tetap menjadi kenangan indah. Sama seperti aku mengenang ketika aku menjahit luka-lukamu. Kau pasti masih ingat.”

“Ya. Masih.”

“Ada dua luka gores yang dalam di wajahmu saat itu. Tulang hidungmu sampai bengkok dan hampir patah. Kau harus mundur sementara dari perang dan ketika itu aku nyaris tidak dapat melihat wajahmu yang berlumuran darah.”

“Aku tahu. Itu mengerikan. Setelahnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menutupi wajahku dengan kain tebal dan menahan sakit. Lalu kau datang dan membantu mengobati lukaku.”

“Kau sempat menolak tawaranku berulang kali dan mendorongku hingga jatuh.”

“Tapi kau tidak menyerah.”

“Kau beruntung. Bila aku menyerah dan pergi, kau tidak akan bisa memimpin perjalanan di keesokan harinya.”

“Ya, aku beruntung. Aku akui, kau memang dewi pemburu keberuntungan.”

“Aku tahu betul siapa diriku.”

“Tentu. Karena itu pula kau mengobatiku sambil duduk di pangkuanku. Kau benar-benar tahu cara mencuri hati orang.”

“Mungkin aku sudah mengemban keahlian itu secara alami. Tapi sungguh, saat itu aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain keselamatanmu. Yang kulakukan hanya menyingkirkan kain-kain yang kotor oleh warna lembayung darahmu, mengambil handuk bersih dan mengelap wajahmu. Lalu kita menunggu lukamu kering hingga menjelang malam. Saat matahari terbenam, aku segera menjahit dua bekas goresan besar itu.”

“Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau menyentuh lembut setiap lekuk wajahku. Terasa sakit, terutama di bagian tulang hidung, tapi aku menyukainya.”

“Kau bisa mengingatnya sampai sejauh itu, ya?”

“Bagaimana tidak? Sekalinya aku bisa membuka mata, aku langsung melihat raut wajahmu yang cemas. Kau terus menatapku selama membersihkan lukaku. Jujur, aku cukup terkejut. Kupikir kau mau menciumku.”

“Saat kesakitan pun kau masih sempat berpikir begitu.”

“Paling tidak dengan melihat wajahmu, rasa sakitku bisa sedikit terobati.”

“Dasar.”

“Apa kau mau menjahit untukku lagi? Barangkali suatu hari nanti luka-luka ini membuka lagi.”

“Tidak usah berpura-pura. Kalau hanya ingin menciumku, lakukan saja.”

“Aku ingin lebih dari itu. Memandang wajahmu lekat-lekat, memerhatikan mata dan bibirmu bergerak, menghirup wangi tubuhmu—“

“Apa perlu kurobek wajahmu lalu kujahit lagi?”

“Ya! Hanya kau yang sanggup melakukannya.” Dualscar tergelak. “Baiklah. Biar kuganti permintaanku. Apa kau mau menjahit jubahku yang tercabik-cabik ini?”

“Boleh saja. Aku bahkan bisa buatkan jubah baru, kalau kau mau. Tapi kalau kau hendak coba-coba menciumku saat sedang menjahit, jarum yang kupegang akan mendarat padamu.”

Dualscar terkekeh. “Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya.”

“Lagipula, aku tidak akan membuatkanmu jubah secara cuma-cuma.”

“Aku mengerti. Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan, _nyonya?”_

“Aku tidak butuh banyak, _tuan._ ” Mindfang mengedipkan mata. “Hanya sebuah lukisan. Entah itu potret diriku, atau pemandangan laut biru dengan bulan dan bintang-bintang di mana kita berdiri di tengah bingkai. Silakan pilih.”

“Hmm.” Dualscar tersenyum tipis. “Kau gemar sekali menantangku, ya.”

“Memang.” 

Menerima tantangan itu dengan sepenuh hati, kini giliran Dualscar yang menggerakkan tubuh pasangan dansanya. Mereka menari, mengayun semakin dekat dengan titik muncul bulan.

“Bagaimana, _Bonnie?”_ Satu lengan Dualscar melingkar erat pada pinggang Mindfang. “Sama persis dengan dansa pertama kita dulu, bukan?”

“Tolong, jangan ingatkan aku pada masa-masa itu.” Mindfang tertawa canggung. “Memalukan. Aku baru selesai bernyanyi, lalu langsung menerima ajakan berdansa dari troll lembayung asing setelah minum-minum sebentar.”

“Tapi bila kita tidak bertemu lebih awal,” Dualscar meraih helai-helai rambut Mindfang yang tertiup angin, lalu menyelipkannya di sela-sela leher dan bahu wanita itu. “Kita tidak akan bisa meraih kekuatan dan kejayaan bersama.”

“Benar.” Mindfang menyentuh tangan yang memainkan rambutnya itu. “Tanpa percikan rasa di malam dansa itu, kita tidak akan menghabiskan malam-malam yang lain bersama, dan dua calon kesatria yang kita jaga pun tidak akan pernah ada.”

Jari mereka bertaut, lalu Mindfang melepasnya. Jemarinya berpindah pada pipi Dualscar.

“Tanpamu, hidupku—dan arah hatiku—akan sama dengan kapal kecil yang disingkirkan hujan badai. Tersesat,” bisiknya. “Terima kasih, Cronus.”

“Terima kasih juga untukmu, Aranea.”

Angin kembali berdesir kencang. Di tengah wangi lautan yang menyeruak melambungkan rasa, dua pasang mata berpejam. Kelopak menurunkan bulu mata, seelok tirai panggung opera yang baru selesai menampilkan babak terakhir sebuah cerita. Wajah dan wajah semakin mendekat, begitu perlahan seakan masih ada embus napas yang hangat menerpa kulit. Bibir saling bertemu lagi, mengulum lebih lama.

Dualscar mengusap pipi dan daun telinga Mindfang. Tangan-tangan meraba wajah, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan terpisah lagi. Hidung dan insang meresapi aroma samudera yang menyatu dengan sukma. Bibir tak mampu merasakan apapun, selain kehangatan dua jiwa yang kembali bertaut.

Ombak terus menggulung dan membesar. Deburannya kian keras, mengenang kisah dua penguasa laut yang nama dan tahtanya tak pernah lekang dari cakrawala.

* * *

Kembali ke pesisir, sepasang pelaut itu merasa lebih damai dalam melanjutkan sisa waktu.

Duduk-duduk di bawah pohon-pohon yang berbisik lembut mengiringi angin, sambil mengenang pecahan kenangan yang belum terkumpul. Kemudian mampir ke rumah Eridan, menghampiri Eridan yang tertidur di tengah perlengkapan permainan peran yang masih berserakan, juga Vriska yang terlelap berendam dalam cairan penenang.

Dua jagoan butuh istirahat cukup sebelum melanjutkan petualangan dan pertempuran hidup.

“Setelah bangun dari tidurnya nanti, Vriska pasti akan langsung sibuk merancang kapal barunya.” Mindfang duduk di samping tempat Vriska tidur, mengelus rambut atasnya.

“Kau harus mencegahnya. Kondisinya tidak akan pulih hanya dengan tidur semalam.” Dualscar berdiri di belakang Mindfang, ikut mengamati wajah kecil Vriska yang tengah nyenyak.

“Dia justru akan lebih kesakitan karena dirundung bosan. Bekerja keras bukan hanya dapat mengembalikan tenaganya, tapi juga menjernihkan pikirannya.”

“Ya, aku mengerti. Dia tipe anak yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum tujuannya tercapai.”

“Mirip sekali denganmu, bukan?”

“Kenapa kau selalu menunjukku?” Dualscar berjalan pelan mendekati Eridan lalu duduk di sebelahnya, menepuk punggungnya. “Kau pun begitu. Kepala batu. Selalu mau menang sendiri.”

“Setidaknya aku bisa baca situasi. Aku paham kapan harus maju dan kapan harus berhenti. Mereka tidak. Gegabah, persis sepertimu.” Mindfang tertawa. “Aku pernah melihat Eridan berusaha menangkap ikan terbang berukuran besar. Tangannya berkali-kali tergores oleh siripnya yang setajam mata pedang, tapi ia tetap mengejarnya sampai hampir tenggelam. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk membuktikan keunggulannya di depan Vriska.”

“Aku tahu tentang itu.”

“Sama persis dengan ketika kau mencoba memancing ikan sendiri tanpa bantuan awak kapal.”

“Ya, memang. Beruntung, lusus kuda laut itu segera turun tangan menolong Eridan.”

“Benar. Eridan masih beruntung.” Jemari lentik Mindfang mengusap pipi Vriska. “ _Sangat_ beruntung.”

Dualscar menangkap kekhawatiran dari mata Mindfang. “Maaf. Aku lupa, Vriska tidak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh lususnya.”

“Karena itulah, aku harus menghampirinya sesering mungkin.”

“Kita bisa datang bersama-sama seperti ini setiap malam.”

Mindfang mengangguk tenang.

Setelahnya, mereka mengelilingi pulau sembari berbincang, menunggu matahari terbit.

Bila bahan pembicaraan dan lontaran sindiran sudah habis, mereka hanya akan bertatapan, menyentuh hidung dengan hidung dan tersenyum.

Mereka terus melangkah tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan.

Bingkai-bingkai bentangan panorama yang mereka lewati dipenuhi curahan warna-warni, tak lagi hitam putih atau abu-abu. Tak ada lagi kabut.

Mereka pun berharap, anak-anak mereka mampu melihat keindahan warna-warni itu kelak.

* * *

_Rona biru yang memulas senyumnya_

_Kilat api pada matanya yang gelap_

_Mengembalikan hitam megah dan merah merekah_

_Yang pernah kulukis_

_Bersamamu_

_Maukah kau menemaniku_

_Melukiskan kembali warna-warna itu?_

_18th bilunar perigee of the 2nd dim season’s equinox_

_Northern Sea of Alternia_

_From Cronus Ampora_

_To Aranea Serket_

.

.

.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, saya Khi-Khi Kiara, balik lagi dengan fanfic Homestuck (lagi...)
> 
> Saya udah lama, banget, gatel pengen nulis fic DualFang dari tahun kemarin. Tapi karena waktu itu banyak kerjaan jadinya baru kesampean sekarang (yha ini udah lama di-outline sejak akhir tahun 2019, tapi baru bisa fix sekarang haha).
> 
> Dan yah, saya keracunan lagu Monochrome Frame ini sejak awal tahun 2020, sampe sekarang belum juga berhenti dengerin. Lagunya bener-bener bikin saya "mabuk", sampai otak saya penuh sama ide-ide--terutama buat DualFang ini, karena kebetulan liriknya juga ngepas banget. Bahkan saya punya ide cerita Humanstuck!AU tentang mereka, tapi karena bakal panjang banget... jadi kayaknya mending saya simpen aja buat dijadiin orific hehe.
> 
> Overall, saya puas sama fic ini. Saya enjoy banget nulisnya--nulisin tindak-tanduk dan dialog dua bajak laut yang bikin gregetan ini. 
> 
> Segitu aja dari saya. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, dan terima kasih buat siapapun yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfik ini.
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
